Je t'ai aimé, même si je l'ai choisit Lui
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Après un an, je sais que c'est toi ma vie, épouse moi, et libère nous de cette enfer, au risque de sa vie. Song Fic.


Les paroles de Ron sont en **Gras**, celle de Drago sont en soulignés et celle d'Hermione sont en _italiques._

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ma première Song Fiction n'est pas trop mal réussit ! :D

* * *

Elle était là, accoudée à la fenêtre, et songeait à sa relations, ou plutôt, ses relations, même si pour elle, une personne était dans son cœur.

Quand cela s'arrêterait? Elle n'en pouvais déjà plus, son cœur la tiraillait entre son petit ami qu'elle n'aimait pas, et son amant pour lequel elle était éperdument amoureuse.

Que faire, laisser ses amis et suivre son amour qui finirait par la laisser? Hors de question.  
Et pourtant, cela faisait presque un an qu'elle était en couple discrètement avec lui, qu'elle partageait des placards à balais fiévreux, des salles de classes passionnés et des gestes discrets et cours de potions.

Mais pourtant, cela faisait aussi presque un an qu'elle était avec lui, son ami de ses onze ans, son ami avec qui elle avait faillit mourir, mais et aussi celui qui lui avait fait souffrir plus que quiconque.

La différence pour elle était pourtant flagrante, quand il l'embrassait, elle ne ressentait rien, ne vivait rien, et était presque dégoûtée, tandis que quand lui l'embrassait, une chaleur incontrôlable s'emparait de son être, son cœur battait la chamade, et elle ne voyait plus que lui, il était le centre de son monde.

Pourtant, elle se faisait encore et toujours mal, à elle, mais aussi à Lui.

Il l'aimait certes, mais après la réputation qu'il avait eu, elle avait toujours le doute au fond d'elle qui persistait, elle ne voulait pas souffrir, après avoir fait souffrir ses amis (qui ne lui adresserait surement plus la parole après!).

Soudain, alors qu'elle divaguait depuis une bonne heure dans ses pensées qui concernait son amant, quelqu'un la prit par la taille. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

«-Chut, c'est moi. Chuchota son amant.

-_Tu m'as fais peur._

-Excuse moi, je suis encore en retard. Souffla t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-_Ce n'est pas grave._ Soupira t-elle sous la tendresse des baisers.

-J'ai surpris Rusard qui venait de quitter la tour, nous avons donc deux bonnes heures. Informa t-il.

-_Merveilleux._ Dit alors la belle, tout aussi bas. _Pourquoi m'avoir emmené dans la tour d'astronomie, alors que d'habitude on se voit près du lac?_ L'interrogea t-elle.

-Princesse... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Répondit-il d'un ton grave.

-_Je t'écoute._ Paniqua t-elle, sans le montrer.

-Ça fait maintenant un an qu'on est ensemble, mais qu'on se cache... Et... Dans un mois, nous passons les ASPICS. Cette année auprès de toi était plus que fantastique, merveilleux, et magique.

Plus il parlait, plus elle paniquait. Elle du se retenir au rebord de la fenêtre, ayant peur de se qu'il allait dire.

-A mes yeux, continua t-il, au début, tu étais belle, mais je continuais de trouver d'autre fille plus jolie, et même de fantasmer sur elle, je te l'avoue. Mais aujourd'hui...  
Mais aujourd'hui, je te trouve resplendissante. Tu es juste merveilleuses. Tout chez toi me fascine, tes yeux, dans lesquelles j'aime me perdre, tes cheveux indomptables, mais qui sente si bons, tes formes et tes rondeurs que j'aime croquer, jusqu'à tes mimiques et ton insupportable miss je sais toujours tout sur tout. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mais quand je te disais que je te trouvais la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus chiante des amante, je ne plaisantais pas, même si tu me faisais souvent la tête après.

Une année entière qu'on vit caché des yeux de tous, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte... Je n'ai passé que des merveilleux moments en ta compagnie, aussi bien quand tu me faisais des caprices, que tu m'embrassais follement, pour ensuite me hurler dessus parce que je t'avais trop dis que tu étais intelligente et belle. On a passé des moments intimes, merveilleux, et mais aussi catastrophique, mais qui a jamais resteront dans ma mémoire. 

Si jamais tu n'as voulu révéler l'identité de notre relation, c'est parce que tu avais peur que je te rejette ensuite, ne le nie pas Hermione, je ne suis pas dupe. Mais aujourd'hui je peux t'assurer qu'à jamais je t'aimerais. 

Hermione était chamboulé par la déclaration de son amant caché, et verser quelques larmes, de joie ou de tristesse elle ne savait pas, cependant elle dit :

-_Comment est ce que je peux être sûr que tu ne mens pas... _Souffla t-elle en baisant la tête, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Il mit un certain temps pour réfléchir et dit :

-En demandant ta main. 

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant un homme à genoux devant elle, avec un écrin rouge vif.

-Ma douce, aujourd'hui encore je sais que jamais je ne regretterais ce que je vais faire, et malgré tout, les yeux fermer, je te le dis, et le dirais le nombre de fois et au nombre de personne qu'il faut que Je T'aime. Oui, Hermione Jane Granger je vous aime. La guerre est proche, et j'aimerais passé mes derniers instants, moments et pensées à vos côtés, en espérant que je survive. Mademoiselle, ma douce et tendre bien aimée, voulez vous m'accorder le privilège de vous être fidèle, aimant et passionné jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, pour ensuite nous liée de nouveau au delà du temps? 

Il ouvrit alors l'écrin qui renfermait une bague d'or blanc, surplombé d'un petit rubis rouge. Comme elle les aimait.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues rosies, et elle sauta dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie. Ils en tombèrent à la renverse.

-Est ce que ça veut dire oui? Paniqua l'amant.

-_Oui, Oui, Oui, Oui, Oui, Oui, Oui !_ Hurla la jeune femme.»

La jeune fiancé mit la bague à l'annuaire droit de ce qui serrait bientôt sa femme.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais ils ne le firent et passèrent une merveilleuse nuit d'amour.(quoi que très courte puis que Rusard revint deux heures plus tard.)

Le lendemain matin personne ne remarqua l'alliance de la jeune fiancée, quand soudain, alors que son petit ami la tenait par la main il remarqua la bague, étant donné que celle ci lui gênait.

Il pâlit et s'arrêta en pleine cours...

«_-Ron? Est ce que ça va? _

**-Je... Je... Tu... Ta main !** Hurla t-il en la lâchant comme si elle était brûlante.

_-Écoute... _

**-Non, non, non, avant tou tu vas m'écouter Hermione ! Je comprend mieux pour quoi depuis ce matin tu es distante et que tu essaies de me fuir comme la peste. S'il te plaît Mione, dis moi que tu n'es pas ce que je pense que tu es... Je t'en pris... **Finit-il.

_-Je... Hélas, je suis bel et bien fiancée... _

**-Hélas? Hélas? Tu te fiches de moi ! Mais... Qui... Mais... Pourquoi... **demanda t-il en un souffle.

_-parce que..._

Mais il lui coupa la parole :

**According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult, hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you. **

Elle continua:

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
_

**According to you  
I'm boring, I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.**

**Je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu étais belle, quel importance ?**

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. _

**-Alors c'est a cause de ça... Demanda t-il une larme perlant sur son visage.**

_-I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.  
_

**-Je t'ai pourtant tout donné ! Mon temps, ma famille, mes blagues, ma vie, mon coeur... **

_-According to me  
you're stupid, you're useless,  
you can't do anything right. _

_-_**Qu'a t-il de plus que moi?**

_-But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you. According to you. _

_-_**Tu es Morgane en personne m'a parole ! **

_-According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. _

_-_**Oui, tu es bien une fille sans importance et qui ne sert à rien! Tu m'entends? RIEN ! J'espère que celui qui vivra avec toi sera déçus par le déchet que tu es! Tu ne vaut rien, et ne vaudra jamais rien, tu es une pauvre fille, avec un sang impur, une vulgaire sang de bourbe ! Finit-il en hurlant. **

Soudain, il reçus un sort qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

-Ose dire encore une fois que cette merveilleuse créature est une «vulgaire sang de bourbe»et je te jure que jamais plus l'oxygène ne rentrera dans tes poumons, m'ai-je bien fait comprendre? Hurla un certain blond qui avait une bague de fiançailles sur le doigt également à la même place.

Un rire suave sortit de la gorge de Ron.

**-Alors c'est toi? Cette saleté qui a osé me prendre Hermione? Franchement Granger, tu aurais pu trouver mieux ! Une fouine... Honnêtement, tu aurais pris un rat, ça aurait été mieux ! Mais finalement, une fouine et une sang de bourbe infâme vont bien ensemble ! **Ricana le roux.

Une multitude perle d'eau s'entassèrent dans les yeux de la belle, pour couler abondamment sur les joues rosies de celle ci.

Les gens regardait le spectacle, horrifiés, amusés, et avec la soif de découvrir ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

-je vais te... Commença le Drago.

-_Stop ! _Hurla une voix douce et féminine. _Je... mais enfin... Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi Ron... Je t'ai tout de même aimé... Quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai été pendant 7ans ton amie, ta meilleure amie même... Tous ces moments où l'on a faillit mourir ensemble, où l'on a été complice et où l'on a pleurer des gens morts... Tout cela, l'aurais-tu oublier? Ou est ce la haine envers mon amant qui t'a détruit ? Enfin... Je... Je reconnais que je t'ai trompé, et qu'à chaque fois que tu me faisais des avances je refusais, et je m'enfuyais retrouvant Drago et passant une folle nuit, mais tout cela, qu'importe... ? Je t'ai aimé, sincèrement, mais hélas Drago est apparu et alors des sentiments inqualifiables et bien plus fort que mes sentiments à ton égard son apparu. Tu ne peux lui en vouloir, ni à lui, ni à moi, car tout cela fait parti de ton destin. Hier soir il m'a demandé ma main, pour qu'enfin je puisse être libéré de tous, de toi. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, de me pardonner, et de m'aimer comme ami, juste d'arrêter ses horreurs et de disparaître, le temps que tu trouve celle qui te conviens. _

**-C'est toi qui me convenait Hermione. Je te pardonne. **Susurra t-il avant de partir.»

Dix ans s'était écoulé et le jour du mariage de nos amants passionnés...

«-Hermione! Drago!

-_Oui?_

-On vient de retrouver Ronald Wesley mort, dans le Lac Noir.»

_**Choc, mais et aussi libération de tous. **_

**De moi, qui enfin à trouver la paix.**

De moi, qui enfin pourra dormir tranquille, sans rester à l'affût d'un éventuel meurtre de ma fiancée, par son ex-petit-ami. 

_De moi, qui enfin pourra vivre sereinement, sachant qu'il n'aura jamais trouver la paix, et qu'il m'excuse de toute manière._


End file.
